The Life and Lies of Matthew Anderson
by musicgirl97
Summary: You turn out to be either a visitor from the future or in fact and I think this is the more likely option, clinically mad! Lester had said it but was it true? Matt has had an interesting, terrifying and confusing life. But his story is not over yet. When Matt finally finds his place in the present will things work out for him, or will his odd life make things hard?
1. Chapter 1

**The life and lies of Matthew Anderson…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own primeval. But I hope you like this story. **

**It will be set here and there in the series and also after series 5. Features Matt's Life, something's I made up also. First few chapters will feature stuff covered in the show then it will go on from the end of 5.6. it will be kinda a mix of diary/story telling/actually happening mode J hope you like…**

**Chapter 1: **

It was a terrible place and a terrible time in the world's future. It was 2112, into the future from now. It was barely liveable. This is why the human population was down so low. Gideon Anderson stood rocking a newly born baby. It was not often that a baby was born in such extreme condition. But here was the proof that it was possible. Gideon's wife, Lily was lying in bed asleep. She was exhausted after a complicated birth; mind you everything in this time was complicated. Nothing was ever normal here. But this was the world that Mankind created. This was the world that Gideon's son Matthew Luke Anderson would hopefully one day save.

It would have been terrible for Matt to have grown up in this world but it was their ancestors fault. It was dreadful. But it was now required that every child born go back in time to try and save the world. They left at age 20 and would return if the wanted to. They all went back to different time periods too. So far, after 3 years at work they had not found the right time period or something had gone wrong. But Matt was different. He wasn't like all the others that went back to the past to put things right because Lily came from the past. He was different to the others and he would succeed at his mission. Gideon had a good feeling about it.

… 8 years later

It was a sad day for the Andersons, it was not often that humans went above the surface but occasionally it was necessary as you needed to move bunk houses. This time it had proved to be fatal. When Matt and his parents were moving a group of the predators came along. They all started to run, Gideon shot at a few of them but they were just too fast. They grabbed Lily from behind and dragged her off. Gideon turned around and kept shooting at them while Matt ran for the cover of the bunker.

His father came in a few minutes later with his mother cradled in his arms; she was bloody and had huge deep gashes across her chest. Matt's fathers face was tear stained as he placed Lily gently on the ground. It was clear that she had died. Matt, ran over to his mother and hugged her before his dad said 'Matt, let's go through an anomaly. Somewhere anywhere would be better than here.'

…2011, 3 weeks after the disappearance of Danny, Abby and Connor.

'So you're Matthew Anderson.' James Lester said. He really was a little bit of an aristocrat but Matt just had to deal with it. This was the ARC; he needed to fix the future so that they things that attacked his mother would not harm anyone else anymore. The memory of his mother's bloodied body still haunted him sometimes in his dream. He was going to fix it for her.

'Yes.' Was all he said in reply. He knew everything there was to know about the ARC and if he could be hired as the team leader it would be a perfect part in his investigations. His father, now an old man had told him that this was where he needed to be. This is how he could change the future.

'You seem to know a lot about the anomalies then.' Lester said, and you have military background so it seems only fair that we give you the position of Team Leader.

'Thank you' was all that he said in reply.

As the days, weeks and months moved quickly nothing appeared to happen. The usual day to day routines, Deal with the anomalies, try to investigate about who changed the future and lastly if not most importantly try not to argue with the Head solider Becker more than once a day. It seemed that they could never agree on anything and that they were constantly arguing.

Then there was Philip Burton. He was an annoying overly smart pig-headed man and Matt did not trust him in the slightest. He was supposed to be funding the Anomaly Research Centre, that's all but he seemed to have be becoming more and more involved as the days went by, learning little snippets of information that don't mean much individually but collectively meant a lot. Also he paid way to much attention to the little things that people did. His judgemental eye always seemed to be spying on you waiting to see if would make a mistake and then in that pompous voice he would say 'I thought that would not work this is how I…' with extra stress on the I because he was so great far better than everyone else at the ARC.

Things like this started to carry on for a while and Abby and Connor returned from the Cretaceous. He was suspicious of them for a while. Connor seemed to idolise Burton but then as he got to know them both he learnt that neither of them had that idea in mind. Connor respected Cutter and thought of him like a father and from what he could learn from Abby who he made a fast friendship with Cutter felt the same way about Connor. They both seemed like really nice people. Becker changed when they came back. It was an incredible change to witness. They were all friends and it was good to finally see Becker happy.

Then one day we came across the anomaly in the theatre. That was the day that Emily temporarily joined the team. She was the best thing to happen in my life for a long time.

**Hope you like it…please tell me what you think…**

**May your gateways remain ever open! musicgirl97**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own no copyright infringement intended.**

**I apologise there was a error at the end of the last Chapter. It should say Matts life instead of my.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy.**

Matt's mission was always so difficult, not getting tied down to people or places. But sometimes it was just really hard. From the first moment he met Emily he felt differently about her. At the start he was not sure what it was. He was naïve in this area of social life, due to his mission and it took him a while to work out that it was indeed love.

But she did not feel the same way he did not think. She seemed to get into an early habit of hitting him, but despite her flaws Matt thought she was brilliant. She was impulsive, smart and beautiful on the inside and out. But his mission made it so hard to have a social life. For all he knew she could be the one that he was after. He sincerely hoped with all his heart that she was not the one, but there was always the chance.

It seemed to be from early beginnings that Ethan Dobrowski was a likely person. He tried to keep tabs on what both of them were doing and it turned out to be a lot harder than he thought. They both hung around temporarily but not long enough do anything.

When Matts father, Gideon died Matt finally knew what it the saying 'alone in a world you don't know' felt like because he truly was. He was in a world although wonderful in every way, one he did not know. It was heart wrenching and he knew that without Emily's support he would have never made it though, he feelings for her growing more and more with every passing minute.

That Day at the Prison was terrible. Finally meeting the Great Danny Quinn was good and it was nice to talk to him, but learning that Ethan was not the man was like getting an arrow through the heart. It was painful to think that he had been wrong and that he was no closer to saving the evil future that mankind created.

But when Emily said she wanted to go back so Matt could focus on his mission it was like dying 1000 times. He knew she was right. Sometimes you had to listen to your heart and others to your mind. For all Matts life he had been ignoring his heart and only listening to his mind and he knew that the best time to listen to his heart would have been then. To kiss he and grab her by the hand and tell her he loved her. Tell her he wanted her to be safe in his arms. But she was married and he had a mission so he let his mind rule once again and she disappeared for ever into the anomaly.

The first few days without her in his flat anymore were lonely. He missed her radiant attitude, her referring tea over coffee and even wearing his shirts. He felt depressed most of the time. He never knew that he could feel this way.

Abby was a big help. She was kind and understanding and she sympathised for him and he was grateful for that but nothing could replace the half of his heart that belonged to Emily.

When Abby finally worked out that he was from the future he thought it would be good and he could use it to his advantage. But Abby was strong minded and was understanding at the same time so she was not much help in the beginning. And she kept bugging him about what happened to Emily. When she told him she looked into it he knew it would be bad. He resisted for a while but finally gave into his curiosity. He was shocked and upset at the thought of what the woman he loved was getting up to. It was tragic to think that she was sent to a lunatic asylum.

So on that day when the anomaly went back to Emily's time he had two motives, both for the entirely wrong reasons. One was that he wanted to tell Emily what was to happen so she could escape her future and the second was to hopefully persuade her to come back with him. Of course he did want to get rid of that raptor but he desperately wanted to see Emily. He must admit he was surprised to find out that she was the figure of spring held jack but he was happy beyond measure when he found her and she came back again. He was no longer in a world he was not from by himself. He had Emily.

'You turn out to be either a visitor from the future or in fact and I think this is the more likely option, clinically mad.' Those words really hit him. It was odd how in a way they hurt but they were partly true. He was a man from the future and he was not clinically mad. So now that he knew what ended the world he could stop it.

**Hope you like. It's a little bit shorter but starting from the next chapter it will be fiction not what happened. It will also have some references to Series 6 so please read as some of the plot points involving Matt in my world will connect. =)**

**May your gateways remain ever open. musicgirl97**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or anything to do with it. but I do won series 4 and 5 on DVD =)**

**Hope you like this next chapter. It will still be moving fairly fast but will slow down soon…thanks for sticking with me =)**

When they had saved the world Matt thought everything would be fine. He did have that small problem with the Matt coming to tell him to go back but other than that it was ok. The ARC was going through an interesting time with some new anomalies leading to fictitious places it was odd, but interesting at the same time and it was fun to see things like the loch ness monster come out of an anomaly.

He an Emily were nearly inseparable now. They never left each other's sight, unless when absolutely necessary. It made him smile internally to think that he actually had some sort of a family now. He felt finally at peace with the world him. He was content with his life and nothing he thought would ever change that. But he was wrong.

The day of Abby and Connor's Wedding approached speedily. It had been a lovely day but had had a terrible ending. It was the day Emily was rushed to hospital.

Matt never left Emily's side. As much as people tried to move him from the side of Emily's bed nothing could convince him to move away from the person he loved, from the person who had helped him through so much. He was not going to let fate snatch her from him; it had already done so once.

He slept by her bed, in the chair, on the floor, even leaning against the wall once. He had tear stained cheeks. Why was life being so cruel to Matt he thought.

He had tried his best to save the world, he had done everything he could think of to be on the earth's side, and this was how it repaid him? By hurting his gorgeous Emily.

When she woke up, Matt felt like it was the happiest moment of his life. He cried and kissed her hand, her eyes only just opened. She smiled at him and squeezed his hand…just. But it was enough because now the person who meant the most to him had a chance of being ok.

When he went back to work and Emily was still in hospital he could not think clearly. He resented being there and not with her but it was his job, after all he had Helen Cutter (See Series 6) to deal with. She had just made his life more hectic and confusing and he was not happy.

The day Emily came out of hospital, Matt took her for a walk in the park and on a picnic.

'Matt, this is lovely.' Emily said to him. She always said things so properly; it was great to finally have her out of hospital.

He took her to the top of a small hill, concealed from the public and began to set up his romantic picnic.

They later lay down and Emily had her head resting on Matts Chest, Matt had her arms around her, enclosing her, keeping her safe from the world. They were talking. Not about anything in particular, it was just a conversation that when they looked back on it they would not remember what they said, just that they were in love.

It was after Matt said 'l love you.' to Emily that she turned to face his properly, put a hand on his cheek and said 'I love you too.' Then kissed him, caringly, them both forgetting about everything else in the world except the two of them and the fact that they were madly in love with each other.

As time moved on Helen and the Matt clone got away. But Matt was ok with that because he had this feeling that everything was going to be ok with his life now. He hoped there would be no more unwanted interruptions in his future and in the future of the world. Matt had this odd feeling his stomach; it was calming and a nice feeling, although he was unsure of what it was so he went nd confided in Emily.

Emily giggled. She knew she should not but she did. She kissed Matts forehead and said 'Matt you are feeling at peace.' He thought about this. Emily was getting better, her back no longer giving her as much pain, the world was saved and Helen was gone. Matthew Anderson was finally feeling at peace for the first time in his life. He had the rest of his life ahead of him to do whatever he wanted to do. There was no more mission, nothing more he had to save the world from. It was just him and his life and the way he wanted to live it now.

**Sorry it is short again. I have not got a lot of time and I decided to leave it there and post it. I hope you enjoy this and hope you like Matt and Emily as much as I do. In this chapter there are a few references to Series 6. If you have not read it is ok but it would help and make more sense.**

**So where will Matt's life take him? **

**May your gateways remain ever open… musicgirl97**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this is only for fun.**

**I hope that you like it=)**

As time went on Matt began to relax more, therefore making it more relaxing to be around him. Emily and Matt spent more and more time together. Their feelings towards each other grew and grew they spent lots of time together.

As Matt reflected back on the last week he smiled they had both had a week of work and had spent every moment together. They had decided that as neither of them was from that time they were going to do things that were not in their time. His favourite thing that they did was go to the beach, he thought. Emily had never been as it was not lady like in her time and Matt had not been since he was a kid when his dad took him for a treat.

They spent the morning in the water; Emily looked good he thought sheepishly. He had never seen her in clothes that did not cover a lot and he really enjoyed seeing her. But that was not the best part. After they got out of the water they moved up onto the sand and built a sand castle. It would sound really silly but he had so much doing something that he never got to do as a kid. They looked around trying to find the prettiest shells and ran back and forth from the sea to the castle attempting to fill the moat, but to no avail. Then when they finished they went and got fish and chips for lunch and went to lie down out if the tides way until the evening.

He did not remember what they spoke of while they waited, but he did remember what he felt. He was so madly in love with Emily Merchant and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He wanted to marry her.

When the sun began to set they made their way back to the beach. The clear blue water glistened in the dusk light. Swimming around them was a school of fish so Matt said '$10 if you can catch one with your bare hands.' **(sorry I don't know what the sign for pounds is so I just used $ instead)** they spent a short while trying to catch a fish but whenever you got close to catching one it swan away. Emily cut her hand when she nearly caught one so that was when they decided that they were going walk along the edge of the beach instead.

By now nearly all the people were gone for the beach and Emily and Matt felt like they were the only people alive on the earth. They began talking again, and again matt could not remember what it was about. But he must have said something because it resulted in Emily Kissing Matt. It was passionate and made them both feel dizzy with love. They stood there for what felt like til the end of time and the world seemed to be paradise.

Now here he was a few days later, he was walking around the ARC looking for Abby. Connors wife **(see series 6) **was like a sister him. She could almost read him like an open book and he decided to go to her about what sort of ring he should by Emily and how to go about proposing.

He searched and searched and could not find her. There was no way he was asking someone else about this, it was too personal and it was once again that he found himself wishing that his mother was still alive.

It would just have to wait for tomorrow. He thought as he headed back to where Emily would most likely be because for now he missed her.

**That was actually based on a personal experience from when I went on holiday with my family to a place called Noosa in QLD a few years ago. I was a young teenager and my dad told me he would give me money if I caught a fish. Of course wanting the money I tried but cut my hand, not badly it was just a scratch.**

**Anyway…I know it was short but short and sweet isn't that how it goes? So please review!  
May you gateways remain ever open…musicgirl97**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately Primeval is not mine but I am sure that everyone who is reading this wished they did so I agree with you!  
Hope you like this… **

It had been two days since Matt had wanted to talk to Abby…alone. Whenever he found her she was with someone and it would look very weird if he just dragged her away like that and the last thing he wanted was for people to start expecting something. He loved Abby but he looked at her like a sister…nothing more, nothing less.

So when Matt finally got hold of her just after lunch on the second day he made up some really lame excuse that he knew she saw right through and dragged her to a part of the ARC where he knew nobody would be, mentally debating with himself as to how he would go about it, not wanting to offend Abby in anyway. So he just thought here goes and I will cross bridges when I get there.

'Abby…we are…' he stammered. The look on Abby's face was nearly a smirk but not quite there. She was always good that way not wanting to offend anyone. He did not go entirely know how to go about it so he decided to just start at the beginning. 'You know you're like a sister to me Abby.'

She nodded and said 'I know Matt and you are like the brother that I never had, much more supportive than Jack is. I feel like I can talk about anything to you and I know you will always be there for me, or anyone else for that matter so just spit it out.' She sounded exactly like a sister would there.

'I know Abby and you are the same for me, you are like the only family I have but I want to know something about Emily. Well not her specifically. Abby I want to marry Emily but I don't know how to do it or if that is even what she wants. She has been married before after all and I don't know if she wants to get married again and I just don't know what to do.' He said. He looked a little bit unsure and troubled about this Abby thought and she was touched that she came to her about this.

Abby was standing there beside Matt, huge grin on her face but a puzzled look on the inside. She must admit she had seen it coming sooner or later but she had not thought this talk would be so serious. 'Matt I am so happy for you!' she said. She really was and hugged him to show it unfortunately Emily walked around the corner at just the wrong time.

'Emily!' Matt said shocked at her appearance. He was sure that nobody would come here. 'How did you know I was here?'

'I was looking for you and I could not find you anywhere…so I went to Jess and she looked up where your black box was. Abby was with you so we watched you. You have both been standing there together for some time now.' She looked mad. Matt had never seen her look so upset before, although his intentions were good he must admit it did not look good standing with Abby in a place where no one ever came.

'Emily it is not what it looks like I promise you that.' Matt said, worry was in his voice, and Emily could tell that but she knew Matt was a good liar. He lied about where he was from didn't he so could easily lie about his feelings. She knew it was not likely but it did look strange. So instead she just glared at both of them and walked off, tears running down her checks. But she would never let Matt see that. She would just make him see that it did not matter. She knew Abby would not do that to Connor either but she could not help being suspicious.

…

It was stupid to think that way Emily thought. She knew how much Abby and Connor were in love and she sure as anything knew Matt loved her to pieces. But he had been a little but edgy lately and what was she supposed to think then? He was suddenly awkward when the talked about their feelings and where their relationship was going so what was she supposed to think?

She would have to talk Matt. That was the only way to solve the problem; if he loved someone else she would be ok because if you love something set if free. So cliché she thought but it was true and if it was what Matt wanted she would set him free. But for now all she wanted to do was cry.

…

Matt on the other hand was angry at the fact Emily would think so low of him. She knew how much she meant to him. He wanted to marry her didn't he? But he then suddenly realised that he had not proposed to her yet. But he was just so disgusted that she did not trust him enough that he did not even want to speak to her.

**So there it is…Matt and Emily are fighting and what will happen next? Slowly more and more characters will enter the story and will begin to feature a more front line part for Emily for all those fans like me…**

**So please leave me a review…I would really like it if you did=)**

**May your gateways remain ever open…musicgirl97 =-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own but I if I did there would be a sixth series already=)**

**Hope you like this next chapter…**

The next few days were lonely, dark and miserable, but that was just the people. The weather on the other hand was fine, there had been no anomalies and it all should have been good but it was not.

Emily and Matt were still not talking; it was odd to see Matt walking around without his arm around Emily. It was odd to see Emily alone in her office. And most of all it was odd to see them both sad. Matt, never really showing a lot of emotion was looking awfully sad, but Emily was worse. It was plain to the eye to see she had spent the last few days crying and her eyes were constantly red and puffy.

Abby tried to talk to her about what had happened but she never got close enough. Whenever she tried to get close to Emily, she would get a glimpse of Abby and then walk off as if she had something urgent to do.

Matt could not get close to her either; she acted the same way towards Matt as she did towards Abby, no worse luckily. She would not go near anyone. She knew she was being irrational but she could not help how she felt, but she knew in her heart of hearts that she was being unreasonable, cutting herself off from them but it was the way she felt.

It was hard for her. She been married to a man who she did not love her and he had an affair and that hurt by that, but Matt had not done anything, all he done was hug Abby. She knew they were like brother and sister but it still hurt.

Perhaps it was because of the way she felt. Ever since she had gotten out of hospital her feelings for him had grown more and more till the point where words could no longer describe the feelings she felt towards him. Then again she did not know what she felt about him anymore either.

…

What had he done? What had supposed to be a good thing had turned into something horrible. He did not know what to do now. He could no go to Abby; he was surprised that her and Connor were still getting along. Mind you they had been married and had been together a lot longer than Matt and Emily. So that meant her could not talk to Connor about his problems either. He could not talk to Lester or Becker. Lester would not care and Becker was Becker. Which only left Jess.

Not the most desirable thing but he desperately needed advice and speaking people gotten himself into this but he could not get out of this by himself.

So he decided to talk to Jess. But he was going to be more tactful about it this time. He was going to carefully think it through and he was going to make is look inconspicuous. And he knew exactly how he was going to do it to.

It was about an hour later when Jess came into Matt's Lab. 'So what seems to be the problem?' jess said. She was not exactly sure how she felt about matt at the moment. She knew it was not like him to do what he did but she also heard what Abby said, that it was nothing.

'Well, not the one that I asked you here for. I have a huge problem that I don't know how to fix. Emily is mad and I don't know who to make her see sense. I see Abby like a sister and I was asking her about a nice way to propose to Emily that's all. But now she won't even talk to me.' Jess could see the pain in his eyes as he said that last sentence and he heart went out to him for what he was going through.

'So…what do you want to do then?' she asked him it was a stupid thing to say she knew but she wanted him to try and work his way out of his own problems. Sometimes just saying things and helped with the problems like this and she was just giving him a push in the right direction.

'Well I don't know, that's why I asked you.' He said 'But I have an Idea.' He then continued to explain his plan. It seemed simple enough and it ended with 'I'm going to need your help.' he had a smile on his face for the in a few days.

All he hoped was that his plan would work and it would all be fine.

**Well I hoped you like it. Jess has obviously entered the story. Becker and Lester have been mentioned and I assure you that two of our favourite emotionally retarded and stubborn characters will be entering soon.**

**I hope you like it…please please pretty please review….I know you are there so please tell me what you think…even if it is telling me that you hate it…or something along those lines….but please let me know.**

**But until then I hope that your gateways remain open….musicgirl97 =-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval…very sadly**

**So here it all goes…hope you like and welcome to my world technicolouredninja…**

It had been less than 24 hours since Matt and Jess had gotten together and planned a few things. And since then Matt had been rushing round doing so much that he was exhausted. He had rushed over to the jeweller to buy an absolutely stunning sliver ring with a diamond and two small sapphires either side. He thought it was lovely but that was just him. So he decided to sneakily shown it to Jess and she had been speechless.

He must have done something right. So he continued to get things ready. He ran around all day before finally crashing on the couch in the ARC in the late afternoon. It felt like he only closed his eyes for 1 minute before Jess came past. 'Matt!' she cried it was long and dragged out, almost a wine. 'You are supposed to be getting everything ready.' She said. She knew he wanted to make up ASAP so they decided to out their plan into action that very night in just a few hours. 'Go home, sleep and then come back looking better than you do now and I will deal with Emily.

There were so many rooms in the ARC that people never went near and never used. Jess's Job for the day was to keep Emily as far away from one of those rooms as she could. It was a difficult task she must admit but hopefully it would all be worth it tonight. She could not wait. She was such a romantic.

…

Matt was standing at the door of the large room on the East side of the ARC. Nobody ever came here so he had spent the day decorating. Now if you walked through the door t was like walking through a strange anomaly. It was all set up so that it looked like a late 1800's Ball. Everything looked so beautiful in there and it was just the way he wanted it to look. Standing in there already was Connor and Abby, both looking amazing. Abby's Dress was stunning and Connor looked hilarious in his Hat and tail coat. He was constantly playing with it but hey…you can't win them all!

Becker and Lester were standing beside each other both waiting for something. Lester just looked impatient but it was obvious that he was waiting for Jess to come. And it was Just then that she walked around the corner. Jess looked beautiful. If was the first time that Becker, or anyone for that matter had seen Jess in a Dress that covered all of her legs but, she looked beautiful anyway.

'Emily will be here in a minute. She is just finishing her hair and she should be here in about 2 minutes.' By now everyone knew of what had happened between Jess and Matt, everyone except Emily. 'I thought it was going to have a modern spin to it.' Jess commented as she looked around the room. She was very impressed but looked around it was beautiful but still could not find the modern spin.

'It was going to be the Music.' Matt said 'but then I decided to keep it all from back then. Something that Emily mentioned to me once.' There was a small classical band in the corner that Matt pointed at. There was a flute, piccolo and harpsichord playing there. It music was sweet and romantic. But then it was it was not called the Romantic Period for nothing.

It was just then that Emily walked around the Corner. She looked gorgeous. Her blue dress was beautiful. It matched her eyes and made them sparkle. Matt walked over to her and she spoke to him. It was an improvement on the past week as he took her towards the dance floor that he had set up.

She smiled at him before saying 'Matt I overacted, I should not have been the way I was but this is amazing.' A single tear trickled down her check. 'Matt I am so sorry for the way I treated you. I don't even deserve this.'

By now they had on lookers as they were both dancing while talking. Emily had grown up like this and nobody could figure out how Matt knew how to dance the way he did. As they were watching the pair in awe they suddenly got a surprise. They had not been listening to the conversation but all knew it must have been good when Emily leaned forward and kissed Matt. Jess and Abby both said 'Aww' in Unison and the boys all anxiously engaged in a conversation. But thus ended their talent as they stopped and they started dancing once they had finished kissing.

As the night carried on the big even go closer and close until it finally arrived. Matt had recalled that once Emily had spoken to him about a ball that she went to where the musicians played the Bach Suite in B minor and her favourite song was the Polonaise. Matt looked at the Band and they began to play, softly and beautifully. It was not from that time but a beautiful song. Matt took Emily's hand got down on one knee and said. 'Emily Merchant, you complete me. You make me happier than anything ever has before. I loved with my whole heart and a little bit more. Would you marry me?'

The music moved into the next song called double, a bit more fast paced but still beautiful. Emily responded 'Matthew Anderson I want to spend my life with you. Yes I will marry you.' Matt slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her hand before asking for this dance, the musicians moving back in to Polonaise again.

They dance the night away and even if someone tried they would not be able to wipe the smile of their faces.

Lester sighed at the thought. Another couple engaged at the ARC. That only left Becker and Jess but that was another story and he was certainly not suggesting it. But he thought, Abby and Connor were ok, and only he hoped that they would be the same.

**I hope you like it. I am a musician and actually play the Bach Suite in B minor on flute myself. It is very very well-known and if you don't know it by name got to YouTube and type in Badinerie JS Bach. You will know it I am sure. I also play Polonaise and Double and they are beautiful songs.**

**Any way back to the real stuff Matt's little plan was beautiful but it was not called the Romantic Period for nothing. So please please with a peach on top review!  
may you gateways remain ever open…musicgirl97=-)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or anything to do with it.**

**Hope you enjoy=-)**

The day of Matt and Emily's was fast approaching. They had arranged it so that it was less than two months after the engagement. Why bother waiting? That was third theory. They had been lovesick for the entire time, anytime anywhere they would remind people that they were in love, much to the despite of the other team members who were gradually growing tired of their constant displays of affection. Although sometimes it could be funny.

There was one time, about 2 weeks after the engagement when they had been in the kitchen. Emily was sitting on the bench and Matt was standing at facing her. They were there quite happily as if they were the only people in the world. Then Lester walked in

'Can you not do that where I make my food please? It's bad enough when you do it in the hub but this is just ridiculous.' He cried but to his dismay they did not hear him. It really was like they were the only people in the world. Lester stood there thinking about what he should do. He had a few thought. One was that he could go over there, physically pull them apart, hug them or bang their heads together. But there was one idea that stuck out in the crowd.

Within the minute Connor was here with a camera and was sneaking up on them. He snapped a few happy snaps and both of them ran out of the kitchen as if they had never been there, both of them resembling little children.

Then less than an hour later when they walked into the hub (nobody knew if they came from the kitchen, nobody wanted to know) to see a big huge picture of them. Under it is said 'Sharing is not always caring. So keep it away from us!' at the sight of it they both went as red a tomato, everybody jumping out of a hidden place to laugh (nicely of course) at their friends.

After that little incident with Lester and Connor they did not do that sort of thing as much anymore, but old habits die hard.

So with the wedding on its way and Matt and Emily fully in love will anything happen or will it all run smoothly?

**Well sorry that it is short but I am really busy atm and this was written in my art class. I don't like writing art essays so I did this instead while talking to my friends =-) oh to be young and innocent.**

**Anyway so I hope that you like it. Please let me know what you would like to happen at their wedding? Do you want something romantic or for something to go wrong? I have my ideas but want to know yours, so that you stay interested. Please review it and I will see you in chapter 9!**

**May you gateways remain ever open! musicgirl97…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval sadly.**

**Hope that you enjoy this chapter…**

The wedding had been great. The sun had been shining and there was not a cloud in the sky, it was the perfect weather and everything went according to plan. It had been a beautiful wedding, Emily had looked amazing and Matt fit the part.

Lester had managed to be civil through the wedding and the girls had only cried for Emily once, similar to what they did at Abby's wedding. The boys had been pretty vague the whole way through, especially Connor. He had the attention span of a dirty sock and courtesy level of one too. He fidgeted the whole way through the wedding and towards then end started to get restless. He was just like a little child.

They had decided to just have everyone round to their house for dinner afterwards, and then they thought there would be less chance of an anomaly on location.

They had none of the formal stuff, any speeches to Becker's liking. He had managed to become best man and him being the emotionally retarded and that he was would have suffered a fate worse than death if it came to giving a speech about Matt.

So instead they spent the night talking about nothing much in particular and laughing at good times they had laughed in particular about some of the things that Emily had done when she first came to this time. Then Connor decided it was time for a game of have you ever, knowing him it was bound to come up sooner or later.

This is where they finished for the night, after a rather dull game of have you ever they all decided to go home and leave bride and groom in peace.

…

The next morning they all stumbled into work late, semi drunk and on a super high, not ready to do anything. Then they went to their labs and as usual Matt and Emily went to the same lab.

They were not there long when the ADD went off. Their luck was certainly not going to last forever. When they had worked out where it was they quickly moved out to the trucks and drove off. There was chatter in the cars and they quickly arrived to the small park where the anomaly had opened. They then quickly dealt with the future anomaly and left. Luckily nothing had gotten out so they were safe, this time.

What was it with the future anomalies and weddings? Matt thought. Last time there was a wedding there had been a future anomaly and Emily had almost died, this time he was not going to let that happen. He was going to protect his wife, even if that meant dying for her.

He was lost in thought, thinking about the future, his future, future in general. He had had such an odd his life had been. He had been tough from a young age, growing up where he did, and then he went to the past, which was the present where he met the love of his life. But it just so happened that the love of his life was from the past and she had come to her future, the present where she had met him.

Why was it that his life was so confusing, so complicated and so delicate? So he continued to think about his personal future, he would spend the rest of his life with his wife Emily and now that he was in the present which felt like the Garden of Eden he was determined to get his own happily ever after, but could it really be that easy?

**So I decided to not do too much about the wedding. **

**But I have a question for you. How far do you want this story to go? And how fast do you want it to move?**

**Please let me know in a review or PM and as always…**

**May you gateways remain ever open…musicgirl97 =-)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval.**

**Also I used to be mustngsally97 but now I am musicgirl97…but it is still me=-)**

**Anyway I hope you like this next little chapter.**

Today was the day Emily thought. She and Matt had been married two weeks now and were about to go on their honey moon. She was so excited, it was going to be a time for new things but she was nervous. She also had to go on a plane for the first time, something totally new for her.

But Matt would be right there beside her, so everything was going to be ok. They were headed off to Australia, figuring it was far enough away from the ARC, and they were going Queensland, where it was nice and warm.

It was going to be so much fun and she was enjoying daydreaming about it so what would it be like when she actually got there. She did not get much further in her thoughts because Matt came in and started to tickle her.

It very quickly snapped her back to reality and she in turn began to attempt to tickle Matt back, only to remember that he was not ticklish. 'It's time to go, are you ready?' Matt asked once he had finished tickling her. They were due to be at the airport soon and they did not want to miss their flight, the sooner they got away from the ARC the better.

'Yes Matt, I am ready to go! I can't believe this is finally happening.' She exclaimed as Matt started to walk out the room towards the front door with her bag.

…

When Matt and Emily finally got through all the security checks in customs and made it to their boarding gate they could finally relax and wait for their flight in peace. They were talking, but not one of those conversations that you can look back on in two hours' time and remember. It was just the small talk to pass the time because neither of them wanted to voice about how nervous they were about spending close to the next twenty hours on a plane.

So when they were called up to board the plane, the eagerly walked forward and acted as if nothing was bothering them at all. But in actual fact they were both feeling the same as each other.

…

Sometime later they were sitting on the plane, neither of them enjoying themselves. They were just over half way on their journey. Emily had been asleep on Matt's neck peacefully until about 45 minutes ago, when that frustrating little baby had started crying. Emily had almost immediately woken from her pleasant sleep to find that she had that not so peaceful 'crick' in her neck, which she was still rubbing as it was causing her some discomfort.

But that baby had not stopped crying since then and did not appear as if it were going to stop anytime soon, and Matt and Emily were not the only ones who were exasperated by the baby who would not stop crying. Hopefully it would end soon.

…

Many hours later, or so if felt, Matt and Emily landed at the Brisbane airport. The baby on the plane had continued crying for another two hours and it felt like even longer. But they were finally in Australia and it was going to be great. They finally one their honeymoon and it was going to be great fun.

They were going to be spending a few weeks on the Sunshine Coast, going to the Great Barrier Reef, Swimming in the glistening blue ocean, just having fun away from the stress of the ARC and its duties. It was going to be just the two of them so how could everything not be perfect?

Later that night they checked into the resort, the holiday was finally underway, safe from the anomalies at last.

…

Matt and Emily were both up incredibly early due to jetlag so they decided to go for an early morning swim. When they got outside they noticed that it was a lot hotter than they were used too and it was still only the early morning. It was definitely something that they were not used too and it was only going to get hotter!

The water at the beach was unlike anything that they had ever seen before, even when they went to the beach in London. The water glistened in morning sun so much that you could see your reflection in the beautiful blue water.

They walked along the water's edge for a while before Matt decided he was going to drag Emily into the water. She resisted for a while but then followed in his footsteps and they ran into the water, small waves splashing around the bottom on their legs, the taste of _a lot_ of salt in their mouths. But they were laughing and having a good time, like they were the only two people in the world, like they were the only two people on the beach (which they were).

They splashed around in the water for a while then retreated up onto the sand. The sand was soft and stuck to the bottom of their legs which had just been in water, giving their legs a very grainy look.

They were marvelled by how hot it had gotten and how fast it had happened so the moved into the shade of a tree where they sat for a while. Then Matt decided to speak. 'I love you Emily! I hope that you always remember that.'

He looked into Emily's eyes and all he could see was love. She then replied to him but did not use words, but, Matt though it was a much more desirable way.

**Well I hope you like that chapter. And for just in case you have not already noticed from this story I love the beach! I also live in Australia which is why I brought them here…it's also to a beach I have been too, it's called Rainbow Bay if it helps?! **

**But I hope you enjoy it. How long do you want the honey moon to go for and how much detail do you want? Please let me know.**

**And as always: may your gateways remain ever open…musicgirl97 =)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or its characters…**

**I am really sorry, the lack of updates is terrible *ducks from rotten flying fruit* but I promise that it will not happen again. So I hope you enjoy.**

**But on that happy note…Welcome to my world of Matt and Emily and the other Primeval crew AGoodOmen and Mijo54! Hope you all like it!**

It was a bright sunny day on the Sunshine Coast of Australia. Matt and Emily had now been in Australia for a few days and were slowly getting used to the warmer temperature and were traveling further and further in their day's activities, asking around what was good and what was not.

Yesterday, Emily went up to the receptionist at the resort and with a resounding English accent asked 'What theme park would you recommend?' she had been looking in a brochure and there were a few to choose from. She had decided that she wanted to go to a few of them and there were to choose from Dream World, Sea World, Movie World, White Water World Wet 'n' Wild, and also a horse place called Outback Australia. They were all on the Gold Coast, a short drive from where they were staying.

It was such a difficult decision for her to make so she decided to ask a local. The receptionist at the desk smiled at her, noticing the accent and taking it into account saying 'I would defiantly go to Sea World, Wet 'n' Wild. They are both so much fun and I think you would like the animals at Sea World.'

'Thanks,' she replied, please with her efforts, and went off to find Matt.

When she finally found him, she put forward her idea of going to Sea World, not so keen on the aquatic rides, at Wet 'n' Wild.

'That sound like a great idea. I think the dolphins will be very cute, maybe we should go and swim with the sharks!' he said. Compared to what they worked with, swimming with the sharks would be nothing her thought, but judging from how pale Emily's face went he quickly corrected himself 'Or maybe not, it would not be that much fun.'

'I agree with you the dolphins would be very cute.' She said, the colour returning to her face once more.

When they got to the gates of Sea World they were shocked at how big the place really was. There were so many people there, but not as many as usual as they went on a school day, but it was still busy enough.

Once they were inside they had the tremendous task of deciding what they wanted to do first. They consulted the map and guide they had been given and then decided to go to the seal show first.

The seal show was about two seals that were solving a crime. It was a hilarious show what was making everyone in the crowd laugh at these two adorable little seals. The seals could do some amazing tricks, nothing like they had ever seen before, making them equally amazed and amused.

When the show was over they decided to go have a romantic lunch in one of the cafes. But to their dismay there was one small problem in the grand scheme and that was that they were inspired but little children the entire time. Not that they minded entirely as they hoped to have children on their own someday, but it juts was not what they had in mind.

After their _romantic_ lunch Matt and Emily moved on to what they came to see, the Dolphin show called Imagine. Instead if fits of laughter they dolphins had the audience in awe at what they could do. It was positively amazing. They could jump far out of the air and perform trick. They could also move along the surface of the water, standing upright. It was incredible.

When show was over it was time for some of the audience to interact with the dolphins. No sooner had one of the trainers announced this had every hand shot up.

They picked five people to come forward, one of them was Emily. She was soon standing up there with two other men, a woman and a young child. They were standing in a row and were being told what was going to happen. Matt by now had made his way down with a camera, keen to capture every moment.

One by one the Dolphins moved up to people and began to interact with them, they were shaking hands/fins and kissing checks. When the dolphins moved up to Emily she received nice slimy kiss on the check, which Matt managed to catch on camera and then promptly said 'I don't know if I should be jealous or not?' almost but not quite containing his smile.

They continued to walk around the Park, looking at different things until they got bored and decided it was time to go back to the resort.

When they got back they went straight into their room where they did not emerge until the next day.

**Well I hope that you like it. How long do you want them to stay in Australia for? There are some more things they can do and things they can see but what do you want for them? Do you want a back home chapter? Y/N or maybe for them to return next chapter? I have some ideas but what to know what you want…please let me know by review or pm…=)**

**And as always may your gateways remain ever open, musicgirl97**


	12. Chapter 12

Not seeing Emily's smile or hearing Matt's booming voice was different for the team after being so used to it.

Even Becker and Lester, who both had trouble showing emotions, had occasionally let it slip that they missed their friends. It made Jess smile at the fact that her boyfriend missed Matt, the man whom he argued with on a regular basis. She, along with Abby had been laughing at the fact that Becker had been trying to strike up an argument with one of the lesser staff whose name was Lukas.

Lukas had been sitting at one of the benches where Becker normally sat. Becker, missing the play arguments he had with Matt saw it as an opportunity to have some fun.

He walked up to Lukas and said 'That's my seat.' It was simple but designed to strike an argument. But Lukas had not seen it that way.

Considering that Becker was the Captain of the Military department and Lukas was just a tech man he decided to just move out of his chair. He did not speak or make eye contact with the intimidating captain, hoping it would just go away.

Abby and Jess had been sitting at the Hub the entire time it was playing out, holing their sides with laughter at how much Becker did not realise that he missed Matt. It was lucky for him that he was coming back tomorrow.

…

When Matt and Emily had finished packing they took one final sweep around their room. Finally satisfied that they had not left anything else behind, they made their way towards the door. Matt looked at Emily, the love for her in his eyes was evident. 'We have to go back to work tomorrow.' He said. In many ways he missed what he did, but could have had those past few weeks over and over again.

'Yes, Matt.' was all Emily said. She looked back into his eyes, now having a silent conversation, both of them knew what the other was saying, neither could wait for it, but for now it would just have to wait.

And with that they walked out of the door, down towards reception, ready to go back to the UK, where their lives would become chaotic in more ways than one, considering that fighting dinosaurs for a living was not the ordinary average wage job.

…

'Can't believe that we are finally back in the UK.' Matt said. They had just touched down on the tarmac, but were now waiting due to delay. Everything was always so busy in the UK, something they had not missed.

…

'Jess where is it?' Becker called through the coms. They ADD had just gone off and now Jess was quickly locating the anomaly. Within a matter of seconds she had located the anomaly, via coordinates and then worked out a land marking.

'Becker, it's at the airport.' She said. She could not believe their luck. It seemed that whenever something happened with the team, an anomaly showed up. It seemed that they anomaly had a mind of its own and that it knew when it would be the worst times to open.

'Right Jess got it. What time were Matt and Emily getting in?' he replied to her, starting to also understand the picture.

'They are there and they are waiting on the tarmac now' she replied. 'So far nothing has come through, but you better hurry.' She continued after a brief pause.

As everyone began to pull out of the ARC car park, Becker filled them in on the situation at hand. They were all surprised to hear where it was and were excited to see Matt and Emily, even if it were on the wrong terms.

When the Team were little over half way to the anomaly, Jess' voice once more came though the coms. 'You better get there quick!' she said, her voice indicated exactly what she meant to say. 'Something has come through the anomaly.'

**So can anyone guess what the silent conversation between Matt and Emily? Also do ****_you_**** want to come out of the anomaly? Send me a PM and leave me a review about what you think…**

**And until then may your gateways remain ever open, musicgirl97 =-)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval! Never have, never will…sadly**

**Hope you like this next chapter!**

Matt and Emily had been stuck on the plan now for what felt like forever, when in actual fact they had been waiting in the airport now for about 40 minutes. They had been delayed by something and were relived for a moment when the captain's voice came over the loud speaker. 'We are sorry for the delay we hope it will be fixed soon.' He said. It was cryptic as to why they were delayed but Matt and Emily were ok with it until Emily saw it.

It was just a glimpse of something that looked like a bird but was not a bird. She thought she was probably just her eyes playing tricks on her as she was still stuck on the plane, so she decided to say nothing about it to Matt. Instead she decided to strike up a conversation with one that she was sure that he would participate in.

'So Matt,' she began. She needed to casually get his attention. 'I wanted to talk to you more about our little…'

'Yeah Emily, I know what you mean but why did you stop?' he asked, puzzled by her sudden stop in the conversation before it had really even begun.

'Matt…look out your window I know why we are still on the plane. I can't believe our luck.' She said.

Before matt had even had a chance to turn around he had suspected what was going to be behind him from the last words that Emily said. It was either going to be an anomaly or a creature and either way he did not want to see either. He slowly began to turn around and was shocked at what he had seen.

He read the report of the last creature to come out of an anomaly at an airport. It had been when Jenny was still working at the ARC and it had been the first anomaly the team had dealt with after Professor Nick Cutter had died. The creature to come out was a G-Rex and he half expected to see that looking in the window and his potential afternoon tea.

But on the window was a bird-like dinosaur. It was only small little creature which looked like it would only be half a metre long. It also appeared to be one of the few dinosaurs that had feathers, probably from the early cretaceous. This only left one creature.

'Matt,' he heard Emily say behind him 'What is it?' it appeared that she was slightly confused by the odd looking, slightly cute little dinosaur.

'Well Emily, I do believe it is a microraptor.' He said. He had always wanted to see one of them. They had the name microraptor, but were nothing like the vicious velocitators. It was thought that the only at bugs. 'We should probably see if we can get off and help the team though. And we can finish our little conversation later.'

She smiled at him and nodded.

…

Jess was sitting at the hub in the ARC. The team had just arrived at the Anomaly site and there were what appeared to be dozens and dozens of the bird like creatures. Connor had quickly identified them as microraptor's and had begun to ramble about loads of different boring facts about them leading to nearly the entire team telling him to shut up.

They had on the field Becker, Connor and Abby. It was good but what they really needed was more people, those people being Matt and Emily specifically. 'Jess do you reckon you could get hold of the pilot of the plane and see if they will Matt and Emily off. We need all the help we can get.' Becker said.

'Sure thing Becker.' Her sweet voice came through the coms. Sure enough a few minutes later Matt and Emily were walking off the plane. As much as it was really nice to see their two newly married friends but the circumstances were not that great. It would have been a whole lot nice to sit down with them and talk about all of their experiences that they had in Australia, yet instead they were thrown straight back into their job before they had even made it off the plane.

'Matt, Emily it's so good to have you back!' Abby said. It was not the best way to greet them, as she went over to them she handed them a bizarre looking gun, not one that they were used to. It was different. These guns that they had been given shot nets so Abby continued, explaining 'These microraptor's can't fly, they glide but they are very fast show we are shooting net at them to try and catch them and get them back through.'

Matt and Emily just looked at each other and then both nodded at each other and then at Abby showing their understanding before moving out in separate directions.

Close to 20 minutes later they had gotten through all but one of them was back through the anomaly. It was proving to be the thorn in the side of the team. No matter how many of the attempted to cover the little guy in a net, they could not get it. Other than that the only problem they were facing was the fact that time was running out.

It always seemed that whenever a large amount of creatures came through an anomaly one or two always got left behind. There was Sid and Nancy, Lexie the Coelursauravus and now one lonely microraptor. As the anomaly was fluctuating it was clear that they were not going to be able to get the microraptor back, so the only thing they were going to be able to do was take it back to the ARC's menagerie.

With nothing they could do to get the last microraptor, they all decided to take a short break and see if the last cheeky microraptor would calm down and be easier to catch.

Sure enough the microraptor, the curious little thing came over to have a little peek, it didn't come to close but Becker, who had quick reflexes with a gun was able to shoot it with the net gun giving a huge sigh of relief to see the little thing finally caught.

With nothing now left to do but pack up Becker told Jess that she could give the Pilot the all clear. Matt and Emily were going to stay behind and collect their bag, promising to go straight back to the ARC so they could tell everyone about all the adventures that they had and maybe even some adventures to come.

**Well I hope you liked that chapter…I know there are lots of you reading this so please can you review and tell me what you think.**

**Hopefully there will be some more up soon. But what is that Matt and Emily keep trying to talk about? Watch this space for more…and as always may your gateways remain ever open! Musicgirl97**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval…**

**Thanks to all you who have reviewed this story…I have cookies for you all… Hope you like this next chapter**

When Matt and Emily finally returned to the ARC it was late at night, but sure enough they were all still there. Jess, the most excited of them all was eager to hear about all the adventures that her two friends had had in Australia. She was almost bubbling over with excitement and only just containing it. Shortly after they arrived Matt and Emily began to re-tell their adventures to the team. They spoke of the beaches and the theme parks that they went to and all they fun that they had together.

The team, Jess in particular asked lots of questions and when they were finally finished Matt and Emily announced that they were going home as they did not formally start work until they day after the next.

…

The next day Abby was sitting in the Lab of the menagerie looking at the small microraptor in the animal cage they had brought back to the ARC from yesterday's anomaly. It was going to be going in the same section as Lexie, Rex, Sid and Nancy which meant it needed a name. Abby had tried many different names but could not think of one that fit.

'Connor' Abby finally yelled across the hallway, 'Could you come here for a minute?'

There was a short delay and then Connor replied 'Yeah Abs, coming' his reply was softer than hers and as he walked into her lab he asked 'What's the matter?'

'Not a lot I just need a name for this little guy and I was wondering if you had any ideas that's all.' She said. She looked at her husband an then quickly looked away again. He seemed to mesmerise her, and she had a job to do.

'What about Charlie?' Connor said, appearing as if he was studying the little microraptor and then continued 'Yeah, looks like a Charlie to me.'

'I like it, Charlie is good.' Abby said as she got up. 'C'mon lets go let Charlie into the Menagerie.'

…

Emily was sitting in her room on her bed looking at a small stick. She and Matt had finally been able to have their little chat and now that they had she did not know how she felt. Things had changed so much in her life since she came to live in the present day, surely things would be ok.

Matt was sitting on the other side of the door on the floor with his back against the wall. He knew how torn Emily might be feeling and he also knew that he wanted to just rush in there and wrap her in a big hug. But he too needed to get his feelings straight before he spoke to Emily. He too was not sure how he felt about the whole matter.

Emily knew she needed to tell Matt. The only problem was she did not know how. How would he feel about this if she did not even know herself?

She had been in there a long time. Matt knew she needed space but the wait was going to kill him if it was much longer.

Emily stood up and walked over to the door. She held her hand out to the door handle and opened it. Matt quickly jumped up and looked deep into her eyes.

She had been crying. It pained him to see that she was upset about this but why?

Emily looked back into Matt's eyes and then held out for him to see the little word on the stick that was going to change their lives forever. The little word read 'PREGNANT'.

Matt took a step forward and enclosed Emily in a big bear hug. She placed her head in his chest and cried. They stood there until Emily had no more tears to cry. She pulled herself out of Matts grasp and asked 'Are you mad Matt?'

'No Emily, I could not be happier. We can do anything together because we are family. This is only going to make us stronger.'

But what Matt did not say was how he was really feeling. Yes he was happy but only once before that he knew of had a child been born to parents from different periods of time, and it was him. But what would or could happen if a child was born in the present to a mother from the past and a father from the future?

While Matt was thinking he took Emily over to the couch and put on her favourite Movie. It was where they spent the rest of their last day off work for a while, cuddling on the couch.

Tomorrow they could deal with the people at the ARC and the confusing details of the new baby, but today he was just going to comfort his wife. Tomorrow he would deal with his difficult life.

**Well I hope you like it….please leave me a review and tell me what you think…what do you think will happen to a child from parents form the past and future born in the present? Hmmm I think I know….**

**And as I always say…may your gateways remain ever open…cya later musicgirl97**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hope you like this next chapter and thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story so far…the 15****th**** chapter yay!**

It was midmorning the next day when Matt and his wife walked into ARC hand in hand. They both had smiles on their faces that went from ear to ear. They had decided that they were going to wait a while before they told people their exciting news but that still did not excuse the fact they were happy.

But the sooner Matt and Emily told everyone about the news, the sooner Matt could talk to Connor about the possibilities of what could happen to this baby, he was fine…wasn't he? There were so many possibilities to do with many of Connor's different theories. It was all very confusing and Matt had no idea what was fact and what was fiction, it seemed that only Connor understood all of the mysteries of the anomalies and the different realms and timelines.

When Emily and Matt walked into the hub they were surprised to see all of the team members there. They had all come out of their labs to greet their friends on their first day back at work. Everything seemed to be as normal as it could be around the ARC when nobody was doing any work.

Finally Lester ushered everyone out of the hub and back to their own separate jobs in the ARC.

It was good to have Matt and Emily back, but things would not stay well for very long because this was the ARC and nothing was ever normal.

**Well that chapter was more like a bridge to help us cross the river…next chapter will bring havoc that belongs with the ARC team.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval.**

**Sorry it took so long… I am finishing this story and moving onto focussing more on "How can I be Sure?" there will be a time jump in this Chapter and I hope you like it…will be very short.**

**1 year later:**

Matt was standing next to his wife Emily with his daughter Paige in his arms. He as a sleep and Matt was swaying gently, hoping to keep it that way. Next to him Emily gently bouncing up and down holding their son Elijah. When the twins had been born three and a half months ago the little children had quickly made it clear as to how they liked to be held. Paige was the smaller and the younger of the two and she looked much like Emily; she a small amount of brown wavy hair; however she had Matt's eyes.

Elijah looked more like his father and even more like his grandfather and was considerably bigger than Paige was. He was louder and fussier and more trouble, always being the one to wake Matt and Emily up in the night.

Emily heard footsteps in the ARC and turned around to see Abby and Connor. As they walked over to her Emily noted the slightest baby bump, Abby was four months pregnant and Connor had never been happier.

'Can I hold Paige?' Abby said as she walked towards Matt and Emily. She always relished the opportunity to hold the Anderson twins, Paige more than Elijah. Matt nodded about to ask the question he knew everyone wanted to know but Emily beat him to it.

'So do people know why we are here?' Jess had asked for everyone to meet them in the hub of the ARC but everyone was already here waiting except her and Becker. Emily, who no longer worked at the ARC had come in for this especially and was curious as to know what was going on.

When she asked the question the other three people around her started to voice their opinions of what was happening, people giving snippets of what they may have heard on the grapevine but none of it really making sense.

Minutes Later Jess and Becker walked in. Emily, Matt, Connor, Abby and now Lester along with some minor staff tuned around as they watched their friends walk into the Hub. The smile on Jess's face was evident that the news they had and that some of the speculations of the team were more likely than not going to be correct.

'Jess how lovely it is to see you again.' Emily said as she walked over to greet one of her closest friends. She placed one arm out to hug her friend when she saw a small flicker of a reflective surface from the corner of her eye.

'You too Emily, it's just not the same without you here. And now you all are here we, err Becker and I would like to tell you something.'

'Well get on with it, you can be all happy and huggy later.' A voice came from the back of the room and everyone knew that Lester was getting impatient.

'Well…' Becker began. He turned to Jess for reassurance and then quickly blurted out 'Jess and I are getting married.'

Once again there was a groan from the back of the room with a few choice words. Abby on the other hand went over and hugged both of her friends, Paige still in her arms. She was followed by everyone else.

Lastly Lester came up. First he looked at Abby and Connor. They had been the first ones in the team to get together and get married, he then lowered his eyes just a little to Abby's stomach. Then he looked over to Matt and Emily. They had been the second to get together and get married. And then he looked from Elijah to Paige and back and forth a bit. Even his eyes were sarcastic. Then finally he turned to the newly engaged couple.

'I hope you will be very happy together, but I can't believe you got down on one knee and proposed, however Jenny was right. This is a dating agency.' His voice said exactly what he wanted to say, it was true though, it was a dating agency, and it had been for much longer than just Matt and Emily and would probably last longer than just them because Matt was finally happy in his life with his friends and his small little family.

**Ta Da! Hope you liked it….please let me know what you think =)**

**May you gateways be ever open because without this line it is just not me do you think?**


End file.
